


Blinded

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Nico gets hurt (again) and temporarily loses his vision
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	Blinded

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me I had no idea what to title this. Also I wrote this during school because ew AP World History.

"Nico, Nico, baby I need you to open your eyes"

Nico heard Will, and he desperately wanted to do what his boyfriend asked, but his eyelids felt so heavy, his ears were ringing and he could hardly breathe, let alone open his eyes. A groan left him, trying desperately to cling to Will, to call out to him, something. 

He felt someone cradle his face and peel back his eyelids, but he couldn't see. Everything hurt and he could feel himself fading fast. The only things that kept him grounded were the hands on his face and the shouting around him. 

Something about seeing. Something about eyes. 

Nico couldn't make out the words, and he was losing the fight against unconsciousness. He heard people yelling at him to stay awake, but he really couldn't. Sleep hit him like a bus, and he was out cold a moment later. 

\------

Nico woke up with a heavy weight over his eyes, ringing ears, and a pounding head. All of his limbs were heavy and his reactions were slow, not following his brain. His hand hardly responded when he tried to feel what was causing the darkness over his eyes, finding gauze and bandages wrapped around his head. 

"Will?" he called out, but his voice wavered, his fear evident, "Why can't I see?" he asked quietly, knowing that Will was there. Will was always there. 

"We don't know what happened, sunshine" Nico heard, and then he felt some weight on his thighs shift. That's where Will was, then. "Your eyes got really messed up."

Nico's hands were in Will's hair, just reassuring himself that he was really there, "It was shadow travel, wasn't it? When I got back with the supplies? I don't remember too much, but it hurt. My head still hurts." He whispered, wishing he could pull the bandages off and open his eyes. 

"Will, do you think I'll be able to see?"

Nico didn't need to hear the answer by the time that he felt hot tears on his thighs and Will was whispering little apologies against his skin. His heart sank at the thought of never seeing Will's face again and he hated the idea. He had to be strong though. For Will. 

"It's okay. I'm gonna be okay. I'm used to the dark, I'll get used to not seeing. I still have you, yeah?"

Will's responding nod was all Nico needed to pull Will up and leave a gentle little kiss on his head, "I bet I'll still be the best swordsman this camp has ever seen" he teased, shifting and trying to ease some of the pain in his head. 

Nico felt more than heard Will's responding chuckle, and he smiled at that. "Can I leave? I don't want to be cooped up here, and I want food." he complained, taking Will's hand in his. 

"You can leave, but I'm not letting you. I'm sure your head hurts, and you need to get some more rest. I'll get you some medicine, yeah?"

Nico only sighed, nodding quietly, "Stay with me until I fall asleep?" he called after Will, easily swallowing the medicine he was given. 

"Always"

\-----

The next two times that Nico woke up, Will just gave him a little bit of nectar and more medicine to put him back to sleep. This time, though, Nico was tired of that pattern, and Will was craving some alone time with his boyfriend. 

"Let's go for a walk."

So they did, and Nico enjoyed the heat from the sun for once, even if he couldn't see it. They got a lot of stares, Will told him, but Nico didn't care, just holding on to Will's arm and trying to ignore the bandages pressing against his eyes. 

Seeing and walking wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Nico could still tell where everything was by the shadows it cast, and he was able to maneuver pretty easily over the familiar camp terrain. 

"I want to go to your cabin. Can we just lay in a normal bed for a little while? I miss cuddling at night."

Nico smiled widely at Will's question, just taking his hand and slowly making his way to where he knew the Hades cabin was. It took his a moment to fumble with the door knob and find his bed, but Nico did it, joining Will on the comfortable mattress. 

"Love you" Nico whispered, inching forward until he found Will's lips. The bandages around his eyes scratched uncomfortably between them; so Nico pulled away. "I want these off." he asked softly, gently clawing at the bandages, "Please?"

Will's gentle hands replaced his, carefully undoing the bandages, peeling away the gauze, "Be careful, you might be sensitive to light, still" he whispered, kissing over each eye, still holding Nico close to him. 

Will was glad that he was there for when Nico first opened his eyes, because it was a sight to behold. Nico looked so scared when his eyelids fluttered open, revealing black. Black pupils, black irises, the whites of his eyes, everything was the same deep black. "Oh, hunny" he whispered, gently cupping Nico's cheeks, "What's it like?"

Nico blinked rapidly, clinging to the fuzzy shape of Will, "I can  _ see _ " he mumbled, "Not well, though, and everything is dark. It's kinda like when I'm shadow traveling. Everything is fuzzy and-" he stopped, bringing his hands up to hold Will's face close. "You're glowing. Literally."

Will laughed quietly and leaned into Nico's touch, "Okay. Yeah. Good, you can see." he whispered, pulling Nico into a gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a long while, kissing and smiling and just enjoying being in each other's presence. 

By the time somebody noticed that the two weren't at dinner, they were already asleep, curled up around each other and smiling even in their sleep. It was so cheesy that Austin didn't have the nerve to jostle them awake, especially after seeing the discarded bandages on the ground. 

They slept peacefully that night.

In the morning, they woke up to Austin barging in, talking loudly about how they should thank him for not waking them up the night before. Instead, Nico kept his eyes closed, hiding his eyes against Will's chest. "Out, Austin" he mumbled, pinching his eyes shut in hopes that he would be able to see when he opened them. 

When Will's brother finally left, Nico pulled back, blinking slowly, "I can see better" he mumbled, gently tracing over Will's cheeks and eyebrows. "I like this, even if you look fuzzy, I can pretend that you have to take care of me."

Will grinned, kissing Nico slowly. "I'll walk you around all day" he teased, kissing above each of Nico's black eyes. "You need food."

And so Nico and Will we're at lunch, with Nico clinging to Will's arm, despite the fact that he could (for the most part) see just fine. Everybody stared at the black eyes that replaced Nico's once brown ones. Murmurs spread around the campers, and Nico did his best to ignore them, snuggling up against Will instead. 

"This part isn't fun." He mumbled, quietly eating the fruit that Will forced in front of him, "Do I really look that much different?" he asked quietly. 

Will shook his head, "The whites of your eyes are black. That's it. It really isn't that noticeable, promise." He finished his statement with a gentle kiss, holding Nico close, "Now, eat. Don't worry about what they think."

It took time, but Nico's eyes got better. They stayed discolored, but the shadows in his vision ebbed away until only the very edges of his vision were wonky. Will was with him through the whole healing process, comforting him on the bad days when Nico didn't even want to open his eyes, and staying with him on the good days. 

"Thank you for everything, Will" Nico whispered one day, just curled up in Will's arms, "It means a lot to me"

Will smiled in response, kissing his forehead, "I love you, sunshine. It was worth every second."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comment any requests you have!!


End file.
